High School Never Ends
by LittleMissJamu
Summary: [School AU] What sort of crazy things you did in High School? There are not many things to do when you're young and at a limited age of barely having enough freedom but in High School, you are in the era of your own kingdom and it is sort of nice to be young with petty issues after all. Life is full of drama, romance, stupid jokes, and tragedies. (multi-shots).
1. Chapter 1

It's not called cheating. This is teamwork!

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Elizaveta knew that she was not trusted to Gilbert's silly faces earlier before the exam because she can see clearly right behind him that he was peeping to a small faint yellow paper under the exam paper he was _pretending_ to be writing on. Currently it was History test and it had been only twenty minutes when Elizaveta was super annoyed that she could see Gilbert cheating right in front of her. Though she usually don't mind whatever he was doing to be honest but due to the new sitting arrangement for the exam, her usual spot in front of the class was replaced by Mei and she had to be seated in the back, right behind Gilbert Beilschmidt. She didn't mind at first because she would be focusing on her work but she felt constantly annoyed by the constant paper flipping in front of her that disrupt her focus when she noticed Gilbert was cheating off answers from his slip paper. She tried to focus back on her own paper however from her peripheral view, she still could see Gilbert constant flipping and it was driving her to the wall.

Not only that but the next few minutes she realized that Francis, who was sitting on the right in front of her, was sending hand signals towards Gilbert's way as if they were communicating on passing the answers. She frowned deeply at the thought of their action. How in the world can they cheat answers like that in an essay History test?

"Something on your mind, Miss Hedrevary?"

Eliaveta almost slip a curse out of her lips when she brought her thoughts back to reality when she realized she had been staring on Francis for a whole minute, she looked right to the front of the classroom where her teacher was staring at her with an amused expression as if she had got caught cheating off – which was really not her case. "Um…I was just thinking, Mrs. Maria."

"Then can you think to your own test papers? I don't want you to wander your eyes around you in this test."

Elizaveta wanted to scowl at Gilbert's shaking shoulders as if he was laughing at her, which pisses her off more. She lowered her gaze, "Yes, ma'am."

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, Mrs. Maria had left her alone after that and Elizaveta wanted to slap Gilbert's head for making fun of her. She could still see his shoulders shaking, silently laughing for her slip up from their cheating action course.

She frowned deeply and went back to her own papers and continue to write her answer with a long sigh.

* * *

"What were you doing earlier?"

Gill didn't take his eyes from his phone as he kept on walking beside her. "Teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

"Yep. Teamwork." He simply stated.

She frowned, "Well your 'teamwork' had almost caught me in trouble. What were you thinking of cheating off with constant noise of flipping pages?"

The white haired boy turned his head towards Elizaveta with a grin on his face. "It was the most effective method."

"And those hand signals Francis sent you?"

"Same. We can't really pass the chea – I mean, yellow paper around you know. It would be super obvious and old school so we set up with the most effective way to get communicate from a certain distance."

Elizaveta sighed heavily before she rubbed the temples of her forehead. "Can't you both you know, study together before the test – I mean I'm sure that is the least thing you can do."

"We did study over the weekends at Antonio's house but to be honest, we didn't remember any single shit we read so yeah – we settle on those yellow paper and hand signals. Pretty cool, huh?"

Elizaveta wanted to say that it was not really the best way to pass the test because they would only face harder tests in the future and cheating doesn't always help every time they have a test. Instead she replied, "Well…at least you tried to study in the weekends. I don't like the idea of you cheating your way to success but at least…don't do it often."

Gilbert smiles softly towards the shorter female next to him. Knowing how understanding she could be at some moments so he was grateful for her reasons. "Okay…I promise I won't do it often."

She snorted to his words, knowing that it had subtle not-so-serious-and-promising tone. She would always question her best friend motives sometimes of the things he do to get things around in school. She really didn't know how he can pass those tests in the past when he really didn't study much but that's Gilbert to her – he was unpredictable and weird but he's also creative in some sort of way.

So they walk throughout the school corridor, heading home with the hopes of not doing any homework for tomorrow.

"By the way, I just remembered we have a math test tomorrow." Elizaveta piped up.

Gilbert stayed quite for a moment before he turned his widening eyes towards her.

"Shit. How am I supposed to do my 'teamwork' then?"

"You mean cheating?"

"….No…Teamwork, Eli."

"Right…of course."

* * *

Author Note:

I wanted to give a go at our beloved characters as High School students - in which to honor my memories back in school so the plots are heavily referenced to my real life scenarios in school.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

In which Lovino had the worst day ever

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

The brown haired Italian grumbled under his breath as he kept on shivering when the harsh wind blew against his way, as Lovino walked towards the school's building. It wasn't even August yet but the weather had been incredibly cold lately. With heavy rain and strong wind, he was even more pissed than ever seeing the current weather destroying his mood for school.

Actually he's always in a bad mood when it comes to school. Not to mention he had to come to school sick as heck just because he had to fill in for the math test he had today and he can't miss it.

So he when he got into his classroom with red cheeks and unhealthy looking dark circles under his eyes, the first thing that noticed his appearance was none other than his Spanish seatmate who frowned at his appearance.

"What happened to you?" Antonio asks in concern as he looked up from his notes on his desk, watching the scowling Italian came over to his own seat.

"I'm sick. Now shut up." Lovino grumbled, his voice came out hoarse and dry – it sounded horrible to which Antonio couldn't help but get even worried.

The taller boy closes his notebook and glanced over his friend. "You know, maybe it would be a lot better if you rest at home. You look like – "

"Shit. I know, tomato bastard. I said shut up." Lovino cut off and took his own notebooks out on his desk.

The Spanish boy didn't say anything in return but only frowned deeper. Knowing his stubborn friend wouldn't let go of his stance of him being sick and unhealthy. So Antonio left him alone and went back to his own business on reading his notes again.

* * *

The constant sneeze and shivers from Lovino's desk was getting louder than ever and the Italian boy knew he couldn't get better than this because he's actually starting to feel a headache coming and he grunted while finishing the last question of his math test. The test had gone better than he expected but he was sick and he felt awful and he just wanted to get this over with. However, when his throat started to itch and his eyes started to water, he knew he couldn't take it any longer. Finishing the last calculation as he wrote the final answer, he placed down his pencil quickly and went to the teacher's front desk in submitting his paper.

However, as subtle as he wanted to leave the classroom – the teacher had caught his attention. "Go to the infirmary after this, Vargas."

The Italian boy stopped his steps and looked at his teacher, who was currently sitting behind the front desk with the usual unemotional look on his face. "Sorry, Mr. Frederick, I didn't hear you earlier."

The teacher gave a glance towards Lovino once more before ushering the boy out of the door. "Go to the infirmary room and rest. You are sick already and pushing yourself to attend this test. It's admirable of you however it's not healthy. Now go please, before you feel any worse."

' _I feel like shit already though'_ "Okay…I'll go right now, sir." Lovino says before he left the classroom and sighed heavily, while massaging his temples. He had felt his face warmer than before, thinking that he actually got a fever now – he headed straight towards the infirmary office.

Once he went there, the nurse had ushered him to lay down on the bed with a warm blanket to cover him while she gave him some medicine to cool down his fever and lower his pain of headache. She had placed a cool towel on his forehead and let the cooling sensation took over his consciousness and he felt his eyes droop to sleep.

He didn't realize that he had gotten into a deep sleep when he woke up a few hours later to familiar brown hair of his own twin, staring at his phone with an uninterested expression right next to the bed.

Lovino shifted himself awake before groaning when he felt the dizziness came again to hit his head. "Ugh…I feel like crap, right now." His hoarse voice came out which caught the attention of his newcomer.

"Never thought I'd be saying this to you, fratello, but you were kind of stupid to push yourself to school when you already know you're not feeling well." The twinkling eyes of his twin looked down at him with a soft expression before Lovino grunted at hearing the annoying tease.

He gave a glare towards the other boy and coughed before sinking himself under the blanket once more. "Shut up. I know why I did this and I don't want to hear it from you."

"Well, sorry then for worrying about you." His twin retorted.

"I said shut up, Feliciano. My head hurts and I don't want to hear your annoying voice in my ears again."

Feliciano chuckled before leaning close to his brother's ears and spoke jokingly. "You mean like this?"

Lovino hissed in annoyance before pushing his brother's face away. "Stop! You smell like garlic!"

Feliciano leaned again and huffed near Lovino's nose in which Lovino pushed his brother's face away from him with his hand, leaving Feliciano laughing at his brother's antics. It was super fun to make fun of Lovino, even when he's sick. "Jesus Christ, Feli! What did you eat today? Were you trying to get rid of Dracula today by eating all the garlic in the school? Geez…" Lovino grunted, pulling the blanket over his nose.

"Actually the school cafeteria served pizza today and it had garlic cheese for the topping and it was really good." Feliciano explained before he sat straight up, "Ah! Speaking of food, you didn't eat yet, right?"

Lovino closed his eyes, trying to find for his own peace momentarily. "Don't bother. I'll eat when I'm hungry."

Feliciano frowned and nudge his brother's side. "That's no good! You should a lot so you can feel better again. God knows what Grandpa will say when he sees you this way. I don't want to get scolded when you're the one who is sick."

"Whatever." Lovino muttered under the blanket and Feliciano rolled his eyes. He knew how stubborn Lovino could get at times but he dislikes it the most when he was sick. He was twice as stubborn and it was quite hard to get him to get better with his care. Right on the time, the infirmary office's door opened.

"Special delivery for the grumpiest boy in the school!" Came the voice of the familiar Spanish boy as he came inside the room with a tray in his hand, consist of the cafeteria's food that consist of the pizza garlic cheese and a hot chicken potato soup. The aromatic smell had lingered the entire room and Lovino could feel the grumbling sound his stomach made, which got him wide awake.

"That was quite a loud cry from your stomach, fratello." Feliciano noted which his twin sat up and punch his brother's arm weakly but Feliciano gave an exaggerated cry from the hit. "Ouch! You wound me!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Lovino replied and watched as Antonio came over and placed the tray of food in front of Lovino bedside table. He looked up to the Spanish boy and asks, "You really had to get the pizza, do you?"

Antonio grinned widely. "Who can say no to pizza? Besides, it's not as bad as you think. Garlic cheese topping is surprisingly good."

"I'm going to have the bad breath smell like this ass over here." Lovino grunted as he took the spoon and take the first sip of the warm soup first.

Feliciano gave a mocking expression of hurt. "Excuse me? This amazing 'ass' can tell you that the pizza is really delicious and I mean it. Just try a few bites and you'll be surprised."

Lovino kept eating the warm soup as he found it better to his taste buds. "Whatever."

"You know, as much as I want to make fun of you sitting right there on the bed – you really should not have pushed yourself to come to school, Lovino." Antonio started as he came to sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not the first time you've been in this situation. You should know how dangerous it could be if you keep doing this to your body and mind."

Feliciano added, "Antonio is right. You can't push yourself like this, fratello. You should know your limits as well. I mean, you always remind me not to push myself with my health but how come you're not doing the same to yourself?"

As much as Lovino hated to be scolded by his own brother and friend, he knew that there were some truths in their words. He had been pushing himself too far in school and he knew that his body couldn't help but feel weaker when he's reaching at his limit in forcing himself to study, attend school, attend club activities, and helping with his Grandfather's restaurant in the city.

"I know…you guys are right but…" Lovino wavered, "I feel like I deserve to be working hard, you know. I don't want to disappoint anyone. I didn't want to feel ashamed of myself for not…working."

Feliciano and Antonio's eyes softened as they hear Lovino's confession. It was not rare to see Lovino speak out about his feelings with them but every time they hear Lovino speak out his heart, they could feel the troubled feelings the Italian boy felt in his chest. They knew Lovino long enough that the boy was a hard worker who didn't need to receive compliments to keep on going, Lovino was the type of person who does things quietly and didn't bother anyone to aid him because he didn't want to bother anyone with his business.

"It's fine to feel that way, Lovino. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. You worked really hard every day and we are all proud of you." Antonio says, briefly patting Lovino's leg in reassurance. Something that Antonio liked to do to comfort him ever since they were toddlers. "It's not good to doubt yourself for doing the right thing for everyone and yourself."

Lovino sighed as he placed his spoon down. Acknowledging Antonio's words in mind. "Yeah…yeah you're right."

"Just remember, fratello. We're all here for you and we care about you. You don't have to be afraid that you're tired or you don't want to do so much work. If you're stressed or in pain or you're bored – whatever it is that you feel, it's no trouble for you to share your thoughts and feelings to us." Feliciano glanced at his brother with a warm smile. "We can't really tell how you feel if you keep things by yourself and take all the burden. You can share it with us."

Lovino glanced down on his own reflection on the soup and sighed heavily. "Okay. I understand." Lovino agreed and looked up to them with a brief smile. "I'll lean on to you guys if I have anything with me from now on."

Antonio clapped his hands in happiness. "Now that's more like it!"

Lovino nodded, feeling the warmth sensation pooled on his chest. It always felt great to have your family and friends by your side, reassuring you that you will be fine. So it was a nice moment for Lovino as he chuckled and took a bite out of his food.

"Hmm…the pizza is not that bad after all." Lovino commented as he took another bite of the garlic cheese pizza.

"See! I told you it's delicious!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Now you can smell like me."

"Gross!"

* * *

Author note:

Hello everyone! Another short note here, I want to thank you for reading this story. I know it's not amazing but I would like to get my thoughts out here and deliver this message to all those people who had gone through the same as Lovino. I was like that too during school and it resulted me getting to the hospital because of stress. So if you ever feel like you need a break, you shouldn't be ashamed of having one.

I wanted to make this one about Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio since I imagine the three of them have a close sibling-like relationship. So here you go :) Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you for reading this chapter!

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunted Second Music Room

* * *

"They say if you come to the second music room on the third floor, you will be cursed for three days after that."

Arthur sighed tiredly as he continued to type on his laptop. It was currently four in the afternoon and almost every student in the school went back home except for the people who stays for their school clubs. Arthur had been minding his own business, finishing the student council's work when his teammates decided to take a five minutes break that turned into a 20 minutes break as they were chatting about the haunted second music room on the third floor. And being the responsible student he was, he decided to ignore their foolish stories and focuses on his tasks instead.

If he could keep on concentrating.

Emma, Alfred, Francis, and Eduard were in their midst of listening to Feliks who was telling the story of the haunted second music room. They were gathering around the connected desks and leaning over closer seriously. "A member of the orchestra club went into the room once to get some old music scores. The next three days he had caught severe fever and he then confessed that he had seen someone in the room when he went into the music room."

"Someone was in the music room?" Eduard, the Estonian genius, pipped curiously.

Feliks nodded, "He said he saw another male student but he looks weird. He looked quite normal at first but then his neck was covered in bloody scars. He kept on standing near the windows and said nothing."

"That's…scary." Emma commented nervously. "Then was that all what happened?"

Feliks shook his head, "No." He said seriously before his eyes looked up to the three of them. "The member of the orchestra said one thing that he remembered the most."

Alfred gulped loudly at Feliks. "Wh-what did he remember?"

Feliks closed his eyes and frowned, "He said….he said that the boy had no feet at all…he was floating."

Alfred paled and leaned back in fear, "Holy shiiiiiit…." He whispered.

Silence loomed over them and no one was moving after Feliks finished his story before a loud bang startled the four students gathered around the desks.

"AAHHH! GHOOOOSTS!" Alfred screamed as he pulled his feet to his chest and covered his head meanwhile the others cursed under their breath, Francis clicked his tongue while he looked over his shoulder.

"Arthur, that wasn't nice! You scared the hell out of us!"

Arthur remained impassive and continued to stack the papers in his hand. "If you are all done playing around with silly ghost stories then you can go back home. Honestly, what are you all doing spreading silly rumors about a ghost in school."

Alfred wailed loudly, "Arthur is so mean! We were just tired after finishing student council's work and Feliks was telling an interesting story."

Feliks chuckled lightly, "Is the president scared?"

The British boy scoffed, "Scared? How silly, ghosts are not real." Arthur gathered all the stacked papers in one file before he looked up to the clock. "It's getting late. Let's go home."

The others cheered at the thought of going home, cleaning up their pens and papers back into their bags happily. Eduard and Francis went back first before Alfred followed after them while he yelled excitedly to play the new video game he just bought last Sunday.

"Emma, do you want to go to the make up shop I told you about earlier? I want to buy more lip-glosses." Feliks asked the Belgium girl who gasped in excitement.

"Really? Let's go now! Ah, we'll go first, Arthur. See you tomorrow!" Emma bid her farewell as Feliks waved to Arthur before they hurried out of the room.

Arthur was always the one who wrapped up his things last and locked the student council's room. There was a lot of work that was needed to be done today and he was grateful for his friends' hard work that they all could be finished before the deadline. Arthur was walking down the stairs when he noticed from the hallways of the third floor, the room that was the furthest from the stair opened by itself.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows by the sight that no one came out of the room. He was tempted to go by and look over to what was going on but then he looked at the hanging plank in front of the room that stated _Second Music Room._ It didn't take too long to remember the story Feliks said earlier and Arthur's feet hurried down the stairs again.

'Nope.' Arthur thought loudly in his head and hurried his feet to walk out of the school's building. It was when he was about to walk out of the first floor to the entrance, a tap on his shoulder made him cursed loudly out of his mind as he raised his hands into fists when he turned around.

Arthur sighed in relief when he recognized the other person. "Oh it's only you Ivan."

The Russian boy looked over to Arthur in worry, "Why do you have such expression on you, Arthur?"

Arthur's cheeks blushed in red, embarrassed to be caught in such situation. Ivan would laugh at him if he tells him that he just saw a ghost in action just a few minutes ago. "Nothing, nothing. I was just…tired."

Ivan nodded in understanding before he smiles again. "You shouldn't tire yourself, Arthur. Although it's admirable that you work hard for the student council, you must know your limits."

"Thank you for your concern, Ivan." Arthur said stiffly as he walked towards the school's door entrance. There was always something weirdly different from Ivan whenever he is around but Arthur shrugged it off knowing that the Russian boy was always weird and aloof in his own way that is until Arthur noticed the usual scarf Ivan wore wasn't there but instead what had caught his eyes were the wrapped white bandages around his neck that made him raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with your neck, Ivan? Are you injured?" He stopped midway to look towards Ivan with a worried glance.

Ivan brought his hand to his neck and laughed shyly towards Arthur. "A small accident…that's all. Nothing you should worry about though…"

Arthur nodded, knowing that prying for further information did a little seem uncomfortable so he tries to ignore it and headed towards the doors. When he was about to go through, he noticed Ivan wasn't coming with him as he looked back again, "Aren't you coming?"

Ivan's expression softened but he gave Arthur a sheepish smile. "It seems I have forgotten something back in the classroom. You can go on ahead."

Arthur went through the door as he bid farewell to Ivan. "See you tomorrow."

Ivan only smiled in response.

The next day, Arthur's class had P.E on the third period. He was about to change into his sports uniform in the locker room before he noticed Ivan standing beside him. What caught his attention the most was when Ivan removed his scarf, his neck was not covered in bandages anymore.

"Ivan, is your injury all right?" Arthur spoke and Ivan stopped changing his shirt midway.

The Russian boy looked down to the British boy in confusion. "Injury? I'm not injured."

This time Arthur was the one who is confused. "But yesterday after school you told me that you had a small accident."

Ivan frowned at Arthur's statement. "I didn't meet you after school. I went straight home when the school bell rang."

"What."

Ivan continued but he was worried by Arthur's frozen expression. "I went straight home when the school bell rang yesterday. I had to help out with my father's work. Arthur…are you sure it was me?"

Arthur's brain clicked as he sighed out loud before he cursed. Who the heck did he meet yesterday if it wasn't Ivan. The memory of the second music room's door opened by itself flashes before his eyes and he shivered at the thought.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I'm back with a new chapter. Don't you have those similar stories back in school about some haunted place that you should never go but people experiences to go anyway? I feel like Arthur would be the one who always encounter mysterious things because he is the president of the student council, so it was an interesting take for me to write.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I'll do my best to write more whenever I have the time.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The School Prince

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"It has come to my attention that we don't really know who is the official prince of this school."

Elizaveta looked up from her biology booklet and stared up to Emma who was having a curious expression on her face. Xiao Mei also seem to find the statement from the Belgian girl interesting so she dropped her pen on the table and responded excitedly.

"You think we should have at least an official school prince by now? How exciting!" Mei, the Taiwanese girl, was always hyped about idle school gossips so the topic about school princes would be pitiful to pass by.

Currently Elizaveta, Emma and Xiao Mei were in the common study room of the academy where students gather around to either study or fooling around as the rest preferred to do. The space was purposely made for students who cannot study with the deathly silent atmosphere in the library so the school facilitates the common study room for students to be able to work in groups or individually outside of library area. However, most students here would not only just study but to hang out and spend their free time here. The three girls met up to help each other with their biology homework but it's only been half an hour before Emma broke the studying atmosphere and suddenly starts to talk about the school prince official seat.

Elizaveta hummed, "It's only been three weeks from the start of the semester, don't you think it's a bit too early to determine the school prince?"

Emma waved her hand, "Of course not, we can always determine the official prince anytime. So what do you think? Anyone in your mind yet?"

"When I think about school prince, don't you think it suited to someone who has the perfect appearance of a royalty? Their handsome features, their good and gentle personality and their incredible talent." Mei says, placing her finger on her chin as she thinks of the ideal school prince attributes. "You know like those school princes in comics where they always seem to have the flowery and dream-like aura everywhere they go."

Emma nodded and a person's face popped in her mind. "So you mean like Tim!" She said excitedly.

Elizaveta countered, "But Emma, your brother is a bit scary. He seems the type to chase people away with his eyes. Not the princely type at all."

Which was true. The Dutch boy would always scare people away with the glint in his eyes that seemed to scream "I'm going to kill you if you come near me" whenever people try to come up to talk to him. Although he is quiet a charming student with tall figure and handsome face, he doesn't strike to be called the "perfect school prince" at all due to his moody attitude.

"You're right…he scares people away too easily." Emma agreed.

"How about Arthur?" Mei pipped. "He is the president of the student body council and he's also a gentleman with good manners. Doesn't he seem to fit the school prince category?"

"Mei, I don't think kicking around other students considered to be princely though." Elizaveta spoke up.

Arthur was famously known to kick Alfred throughout the school hallways, definitely not princely type. The three girls hummed deep in their thoughts trying to remember any princely character in their school.

"What about Matthew?" Mei suggested.

"Isn't he basically the opposite of charismatic? No offense though, that soft boy is always behind his brother Alfred after all." Emma retorted.

"What about Roderich?" Elizaveta suggested.

"He's he's more like the type to pretend to be a butler than a prince." Emma commented and Elizaveta whimpered although she couldn't help but agree.

"Lukas! Lukas Bondevik from the music club? He has that princely aura whenever he plays the violin." Mei stated.

Elizaveta shook her head. "That guy can't read situations, too dense to be a prince."

"What about Francis?"

"Too gaudy."

"Kiku?"

"Closet otaku."

"Feliciano?"

"He cries too much."

"Romano then?"

"He gets mad too much."

"Ivan?"

"A sadist."

"Toris?"

"A masochist."

Mei couldn't think of any other boys at school that fits the prince category. "I don't really know anyone who fits the prince type…I think there's too much flaw with the boys in our school."

"Well the school prince is a nickname after all, no human is absolutely perfect to fit the type." Elizaveta replied.

"Or maybe the school prince doesn't have to be a guy after all." Emma said. Elizaveta and Mei turned towards Emma who was pointing her finger to someone. Both girls turned their head to where the Belgian girl was pointing and spotted a familiar blonde haired girl in the distance with the usual black ribbon on top of her head who was facing down several female students who was looking up to her with sparkles in their eyes.

"Na-Natalia, this is for you!" a short girl with red hair spoke up nervously as she held out a purple box with a cute white ribbon on top of it as well.

"I have this one for you too Natalia. Please accept my gift!" Another one held out an expensive looking chocolate bar.

"Please accept mine first, Natalia! I made this for you with all my heart." Another girl also held out a bigger box gift that looked like it might be sweets inside of it.

There were other several girls who were speaking in order to get the Belarusian girl's attention as she looked at the crowd in front of her with a poker face but anybody from the further distance can see how uncomfortable she was for getting all of the intimate confessions by the girls around her.

Natalia gently reach out to accept the gifts one by one with an expressionless face. Emma, Elizaveta and Mei wasn't able to tell exactly how Natalia was feeling judging by the face of Natalia but for a moment there was a tight and tense air around her as she looked at the gifts in her arms carefully.

"Thank you…" Natalia says, her eyes still looking at the gifts in her arms. Then in a swift moment, she looked up to her crowd, a handsome smile was placed on her lips. The Belarusian girl's violet eyes sparkle like a jewel and her smile was genuine with the edge of her lips tugged upwards into a mesmerizing expression. "Thank you for thinking of me...I'll be enjoying your gifts from the bottom of my heart."

In an instant the girls squealed in delight as they praise Natalia further on.

"Ah…Natalia is so kind."

"You're very generous, Natalia. You're very refined and perfect in every way."

"Yeah! No one can beat you in anything Natalia. You're good and everything and always thought of other people with kind heart."

"I will bake cookies only for you, Natalia-sama! I promise!"

Natalia chuckled lightly at their kind words and praises before she smiled at them once more and more squeals came out from the crowd. There was a charismatic air around Natalia's figure as she responds to the girls in front of her with gentleness. Meanwhile Emma, Mei and Elizaveta watched the whole scene with a conclusion in their head.

"I never knew that Natalia would have fans. She's very close with her brother isn't she?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she is but she's always been the thoughtful one in class. She has good grades, nice personality and she's also pretty." Elizaveta replied.

Mei hummed in excitement. "Her handsome-like features and gentle personality fits the princely type. Alas, I believe we have our official school prince. Ladies, we shall place Natalia as the school prince from now on."

Emma and Elizaveta looked back to Natalia once more who was walking further away from them as the girls around the Belarusian girl followed giddily after her with swooning faces.

"I agree." Emma and Elizaveta spoke at the same time.

* * *

 **Author note:**

School Prince is very common aren't they in schools? I feel like Natalia (Belarus) fits the "Ouji-sama" charisma since she looked cool. I don't particularly like her being portrayed as the yandere little sister of Ivan so I thought elaborate her cool aura would be fitting of her character. Besides I really think in the realistic setting, Natalia would be the popular type because she's cool and pretty so there you go haha. I really had fun watching this because I was inspired by badass fanarts of Belarus and also Gekkan no Shoujo Nozaki-kun series, Kashima-kun who is a girl but she fits the prince type in the series. It brought me to my attention that School Prince doesn't always have to be boys, right?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
